Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 August 2016
06:56:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:56:09 !kill Nyx 06:56:10 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Nyx's intestines to a moray eel while pumping boiling blood down her throat and making her watch her family slowly burn to death in boiling acid. 06:56:24 mmm tasty amount of gore 06:56:26 I have the bot do my killing for me xD 06:56:42 isnt that cheating 06:56:43 OH 06:57:05 ONE OF MAH FRIENDS IS GOING THIS CHAT SOON 06:57:06 Nyx The Psychic: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 06:57:21 rules? 06:57:28 what the FUCK did I do 06:57:41 All caps 06:57:43 Sorry 06:57:49 Lumpy bitch, YOU DONT OWN ME 06:57:53 I need to fine tune the plugin 06:58:10 It's supposed to stop spammers 06:58:11 SO ANYWHO 06:58:26 my friend amy is goining 06:58:44 just so we can kill her 06:58:45 its fin 06:58:47 *fun 06:58:50 it really is xD 06:59:24 also 06:59:27 lol 06:59:32 I will kick your ASS 06:59:44 and then feed it to rouge 07:01:14 https://plus.google.com/106682922202128982884/posts/S6YjMXjRa5b this is how much of a bitch I can be to people 07:01:42 WOW 07:01:43 XD 07:02:08 'I will sell your chopped off penis as a hot dog' 07:02:21 'and your balls as chicken nuggets' 07:02:43 'I will sell YOUR HEAD as a sex toy in the black market' 07:02:55 What even... 07:03:28 Have you considered the possibility you might be sadistically insane? 07:03:42 WHATTT? how could I be insane? 07:03:46 Not that there's anything wrong with that lol 07:04:21 I MEAN 07:04:26 I am perfect for this chat 07:04:38 i thought i was 07:04:42 i made memes 07:04:46 or in my spelling 07:04:47 mimes 07:04:50 WELL GUESS WHHHHATTT 07:04:54 I KILL PEOPLE 07:05:03 AND SELL THERE DICKS AS HOT DOGS 07:05:04 Nyx The Psychic: This is your final warning, please stop disrupting the chatroom or face being banned! 07:05:11 .... LUMPY 07:05:13 FUCK OFF 07:05:15 rip lmao 07:05:26 I'mma remove the caps thing 07:05:29 * Nyx_The_Psychic slaps lumpy* 07:06:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:06:27 :0 07:06:30 Mr Creeper500: Restarting now... 07:06:30 !restart 07:06:31 nobody slaps lumpy 07:06:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:06:37 SHIT JUST GOT REAL 07:06:46 There, I removed the caps thing 07:06:50 * Brandon_Jay_Dick slaps nyx 07:06:59 * Nyx_The_Psychic shoves lumpys head in a clogged shitty toilet* 07:07:03 :0 07:07:05 ((Episode joke)) 07:07:13 ((wishy washy)) 07:07:13 EAT SHIT 07:07:22 i'mma kill you now 07:07:26 !kill nyx 07:07:27 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing nyx at this time 07:07:29 ha 07:07:31 FUCK YOU 07:07:38 wow that's one tough bot 07:07:39 !kill Nyx 07:07:40 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Nyx's intestines to a moray eel while pumping boiling blood down her throat and making her watch her family slowly burn to death in boiling acid. 07:07:47 oh that works 07:07:59 * Nyx_The_Psychic hands lumpy a glass of windex and bleach* 07:08:11 hey only i can drink bleach 07:08:40 * Brandon_Jay_Dick takes the bleach 07:09:04 bitch 07:09:15 slit your fucking wrists 07:09:26 * Brandon_Jay_Dick does so 07:09:29 there 07:09:57 does that quench your thirst? 07:10:08 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:10:30 * Nyx_The_Psychic slits my wrists and pours bleach on top of my wrists hanging my self while listening to Friday* 07:10:31 ay sand 07:10:35 hey 07:10:44 got a situation here 07:10:49 Neil 07:10:56 this nyx kiddo is trying to kinkshame us with flakes 07:10:58 Gage 07:11:32 I AM NOT KINK SHAMING SHHHHHIIIITT 07:11:33 Nyx The Psychic: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 07:11:43 T_T 07:11:45 LUMPY 07:11:48 SHUT YO ASS 07:12:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 07:12:03 I WILL SLIT YOUR WRISTS 07:12:13 umm 07:12:14 waht is going on herr 07:12:15 WHILE HANGING YOU UPSIDE DOWN 07:12:27 AND SCREAMING ANY POP SONG 07:12:39 She wants to kill the anti-spam bot with spam 07:12:58 wow 07:13:20 INDEED 07:13:22 IT WORKS 07:14:10 yes it does 07:14:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 07:14:36 DDFDS 07:14:39 * Nyx_The_Psychic bites lumpys throat out* 07:14:48 Strange 07:14:50 firefox crashed on me 07:14:52 I think he just doesn't like you Nyx 07:15:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:15:20 BOTS 07:15:25 ARE IDIOTS 07:15:29 AND THEY ALL CAN BURN 07:15:30 IN HECK 07:15:32 Just be careful, he's authorized to permaban 07:15:41 Wait what 07:15:45 ahah 07:15:50 oh okay 07:15:54 so like. I do too much caps and the bitch is like 07:15:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:16:02 because nyx is the next step to the wall of shame 07:16:03 "GURL GET OUT" 07:16:10 Im scared now 07:16:21 I THINK I REMOVED THE CAPS THING, IDK, THAT'S WHY I'M TESTING IT NOW 07:16:22 * Nyx_The_Psychic stares uncomfortably at Lumpy* 07:16:36 Nope 07:16:38 the caps thing is removed 07:16:39 IT JUST HATES ME 07:16:43 THE FREAKIN JERK 07:16:51 I SEE YOU LUMPY 07:16:52 "it" 07:16:55 IT?! 07:16:55 I SEE YOU SEEING ME 07:16:58 hahhah 07:17:00 well im going 07:17:01 WE SEE EACHOTHER 07:17:05 ITS ROMANIC 07:17:06 XD 07:17:07 have some respect (wo)man 07:17:19 I AM A MAN 07:17:20 give the bot some respect 07:17:23 THANK YOU 07:17:28 okay then woman 07:17:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:18:02 BBBBIIITTTTCCHHHH 07:18:05 I AM TRIGGERED 07:18:15 good 07:29:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:30:13 I have just normal 07:30:22 like 07:30:25 fanfic art 07:30:32 then I have nsfffwwwww 07:31:42 Link it and the bot will ban you 07:31:58 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Deviantart-16th-Birthday-626426262 oh god the picture even came from a birthday-related episode 07:32:03 I HAVE JUST SHIP ART 07:32:09 normal ship art 07:33:09 XD 07:33:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 07:33:26 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 07:49:11 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:49:57 xd 07:50:02 10/10 07:52:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:53:05 Nyx the Psychic: You have exceeded all your warnings, and will now be permanently banned. 07:53:14 WHAT 07:53:16 NO 07:53:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 07:53:23 neil help 07:53:24 xD 07:53:27 don't worry 07:53:34 I made him say that 07:53:45 BBBIIIITTTCCHH YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK 07:53:49 OH MY FUCKING GOD 07:53:57 I ANT BREATHIN RIGHT 07:54:06 imma go throw up now 07:54:11 YOU FUCKING DICK 07:54:12 Even if it was real, I could've just unbanned you 07:54:20 STILL 07:54:22 OMG XD 07:54:37 WORKING ON MY NEW JOKE FANFIC 07:54:46 AND THEN THAT POPPED UP 07:55:02 'XD 07:57:12 oh mah god 07:57:15 MAH HEART 07:57:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:58:25 https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/80789174 07:59:12 That just takes me to the homepage 08:00:36 OH 08:00:37 WELL 08:00:42 I MADE A FANFIC 08:06:27 https://www.wattpad.com/294821274-sakura-hottie-anime-girl-first-day-of-school-with 08:06:27 NEIL 08:06:28 KILL ME 08:08:22 xD 08:09:00 THIS IS THE BEST EVER 08:11:36 Out of all my storys 08:11:45 WHAT IS THE BEST ONE 08:13:04 The Ditto one by far lol 08:13:34 Imma go to sleep 08:13:46 Ill work on my sexy fanfics tommorrow 08:14:16 hold your lotion and tissues till then 08:19:42 Damn that girl is weird 08:39:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:00:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:08:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:11:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:15:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:21:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:25:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:40:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:09:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:10:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:18:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:17:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:26:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 11:26:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 11:26:51 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:08:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:09:06 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:09:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:20:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:20:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:21:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:22:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:27:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:29:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:29:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:30:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:32:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:35:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:37:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:42:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:45:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:50:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:51:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:06:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:08:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 15:08:04 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:11:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:15:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:29:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:29:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 15:29:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 15:29:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:30:04 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 15:30:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 15:37:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:40:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:43:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:50:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:52:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:59:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:00:11 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:01:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:02:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:05:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:08:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:09:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 16:09:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:11:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:18:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:24:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:27:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:30:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:35:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:36:37 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 16:37:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 16:37:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 16:37:07 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 16:40:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:44:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:47:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:52:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:59:16 and the goldiebear person? 17:02:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:03:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:04:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:08:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:09:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:11:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:16:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:20:37 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:21:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:25:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:30:11 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:33:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:35:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:37:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:40:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:43:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:53:15 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:53:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:53:47 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 18:01:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:03:57 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 18:07:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:09:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:09:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:17:13 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 18:17:13 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 18:29:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:42:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 2016 08 07